


Sleepless Nights and Starlight

by SilverDragonMS



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Four and Twilight bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Nightmares, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/pseuds/SilverDragonMS
Summary: Sometimes all you need in order to sleep is a friend and a sky full of stars.This was for the Summer Solstice LU Gift Exchange. I hope you enjoy ^u^
Comments: 15
Kudos: 174





	Sleepless Nights and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyoupann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoupann/gifts).



He had been having strange dreams lately, not that he would tell anyone, though he was sure that if any of the others looked just a bit too closely they would see the heavy bags under his eyes, how he kept losing track of conversations, and that during a battle he wouldn’t move as fluidly as he used to. He tried not to let it show, it wasn’t important after all, but it was hard not to get lost in his mind when they made camp.

It was all he could think about, memories from before being twisted by his mind while asleep. Images of that final goodbye, the mirror shattering her form until nothing remained. It was worse now though, as alongside Midna was his mentor, the mirror shattering twisting his form to that of the Shade. Sometimes the other heroes would appear alongside them, always with their smiling faces shattering and scattering as though they were nothing more than glass. He always woke up afterward, shaking and sweating and stifling his cries so he wouldn’t bother the others. 

It’s been a week or two since this had started, and he’s found himself keeping a closer eye on his companions. Maybe that’s why he noticed how differently Four was acting. The Smith looked so tired, as though he were lacking sleep. It was worrying, Twilight could feel the need to help the smaller hero growing as they continued, but he wouldn’t push it. However, he also wouldn’t let him suffer alone.

He took the second watch shift that night, thankfully no one tried to argue with him over it. He figured it was luck that no one noticed just how tired he was. He was going to use that to his advantage.

Twilight wouldn’t admit that he stayed awake during the first watch, he just couldn’t find a way to fall asleep, not with the guaranteed nightmare that would leave him wide awake the rest of the night. He faked sleep, acting as though the previous watchman, Sky, had in fact woken him up rather than what had actually happened. As soon as the Chosen Hero laid in his bedroll, immediately falling asleep as was usually the case, Twilight began to circle the perimeter of the camp, listening closely to the world around them for signs of monsters.

It was peaceful for once, the only sounds being that of crickets and the distant calls of owls and keese. He was tempted to transform if only to be certain they wouldn’t be attacked during the night, but something made him pause. Instinct had him returning to camp, though he had no clue why he should. At least until he heard a gasp.

Twilight saw when the smallest hero bolted upright, clenching and unclenching his fists on the edge of the blanket he had draped over him. He kept blinking, squeezing his eyes shut for a minute then opening them, and for a moment Twilight thought he saw the hero’s eyes flicker with different colors each time. He chalked it up to the light of the campfire playing tricks on his vision as he made his way over to Four’s side. He made sure to keep his footsteps audible, though taking care not to wake the lighter sleepers. 

“You alright?”

The smith flinched at his words, seems his efforts to not startle him were in vain, his gaze eventually meeting Twilight’s own. 

“I’m fine,” he whispered, “Just a stupid dream.”

“Did you want to talk about it or something?” Twilight asked, moving closer and debating whether he should sit down or stay standing. 

He didn’t want to make the other uncomfortable, though it seemed his thoughts were unwarranted as Four patted the spot beside him, inviting the elder hero to sit. As he took a seat, Four looked up at the stars, slightly obscured by the light of the campfire crackling in the center of camp. A moment passed, Four closing his eyes and just breathing.

“I think,” he spoke up, Twilight watching as the smith spoke slowly and collected his thoughts, “I just need someone near me. I don’t know if I should talk about it right now…”

“That’s up to you,” Twilight responded, a small smile making its way onto his face, “Whatever you want to do, I’ll be right here for ya.”

Four nodded, a relieved sigh escaping his lips. He stood up for a moment, taking the blanket with him, and settling closer to Twilight, leaning into his side and watching the stars. Twilight couldn’t help but feel contented joy warm his chest and smile warmly at the small form cuddled into his side. He figured he’d join in and watch the stars as time passed, he knew that quiet nights like this were rare and that any moment to indulge in peace like this was a moment that needed to be taken.

“Hey, Four,” he whispered, the smith making a questioning noise in response, “Do you know any constellations?”

“A few, though I don’t really remember them.”

“Do you want me to point out a few that I know?”

Four shifted slightly, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders and nodding slightly. Twilight smiled as he looked closer at the sky, searching for the pictures that Rusl had long ago shown him.

“See that ring of stars over there a bit to the right? That one’s called Ordona, the Great Ordon Goat.”

Four chuckled softly.

“I’ve never heard of that one before.”

“That’s probably because you’re so far in the past, it hasn’t been discovered yet.”

Twilight continued with pointing out stars and constellations he had been taught back in Ordon, he would never admit that he made up a few that night himself. It wasn’t long until he felt the slight weight against his chest increase ever so slightly, looking down to see that Four had fallen back asleep against him. He was tempted to move him back to his bedroll, but he felt that it would only lead to another sleepless night, and besides, he was comfortable.

He found the stick the group had used to poke at the fire, the end only slightly warm from where it had been closest to the fire. He grabbed the scorched end, and carefully used it to poke the Veteran hero who had volunteered for the next watch. Legend had looked surprised seeing him sitting down with the smallest hero nestled in his side, but he said nothing, simply putting his sword sheath on and beginning to walk the perimeter of the camp.

It was quiet once again, peaceful with the sounds of night creatures and the slight breeze rustling the leaves of the woods surrounding them. Twilight carefully leaned back, moving his wolf pelt to act as a makeshift pillow as he laid on the ground. Four only shifted slightly, getting more comfortable and using Twilight’s arm as his own pillow. He would never admit how much the smallest of them reminded him of nights spent in Rusl and Uli’s home, sharing a bed with a much younger Colin in much the same position. It was comforting in a way and soon he found himself drifting off, thoughts of home and family filling his mind.

The next day, he discovered that he had slept through the night, no nightmares plaguing him. And looking back at Four, it seemed that the same had been true for him.

“Hey, Four,” Twilight nudged the other, disrupting him from finishing packing up for the journey ahead, “If you, uh, ever need someone to lean on when you’re having a rough night, I’m always willing to lend an ear… though I guess lending a side would make more sense.”

Four laughed, Twilight joining in, much to the confusion of the camp save for the ever smug Veteran. The laughter tapered off, Four turning to face him properly with eyes shining brightly, happily.

“I’d appreciate that, Twi,” he smiled, “and thank you.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
